charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Vertigo
'''Olivia Vertigo: '''A spirited, independent-minded drama student who often assists Charlie in his efforts to foil evil plans at Bloor's. Her outstanding acting skills keep her from being expelled, as she is a constant troublemaker. More than once she has proven herslf to be a very trustworthy friend to Charlie and all the other good endowed or normal children. In the fourth book, when she doesn't receive a hoped-for movie role, she sinks into a bout of depression and later discovers she is endowed. She, like Gabriel and Lysander, is descended from the Red King's daughter Guanhamara, who fled the Red King's castle and married an Italian prince. Olivia is an illusionist and she has used her powers to create a giant alligator, a swarm of bees, a medival knight, a tyrannosaures and many more apparitions. Her endowment has been kept secret from the Bloors so that they won't try to subjugate her as they attempt to do with others. However the Bloors found out about Olivia's endowment in the eighth book. Olivia Vertigo's mother is a famous actress and wants to be an actress herself. Her father is a famous flim maker. She is known for being one of the wildest of the children in the Drama department, wearing strange clothing like bows, sparkles and purple stiletto heels as well as dying her hair different colours, though her hair is originally a mousy brown. She is the second friend Charlie makes after Fidelio, though at times she makes even Charlie wonder what she'll do, since she is unpredictabiah. She didn't want to admit that she was endowed until Alice Angel, a white witch and Olivia's godmother, finally told her that she should accept it in herself. She is Charlie's secret weapon. Dr. Bloor and his grandfather Ezekiel Bloor would love to get their hungry hands on her. Any child that is endowed that they don't know about or can't control for themselves is a danger to them. However, Olivia has a tendency to make illusions happen when she feels the need for kicks. In the eighth book she is taken to the dark side by a vest made by Titania Tiplin disguised as Alice Angel. She is saved however when Emma gives a sketch of the vest to Alice Angel and she makes a vest that will cure her. Olivia was friends with Bindi Loom in the second book, but Bindi soon leaves Bloor's Academy. Appearance ﻿Olivia's hair is a mouse-brown. However, she always has it dyes, except for The Castle of Mirrors. In, Midnight for Charlie Bone, she was noted to have purple hair, and later having indigo. In, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister it was first indigo, then blue, and then vegetable green. In, Charlie Bone and The Blue Boa she was described as looking like a exotic raccon with her hair dyed golden and brown stripes, her face with white puffed white, and black around her eyes. In, The Castle of Mirrors after failing a movie auditon, Olivia has her hair brown and stops wearing her flamboyant clothes and odd shoes, and starts wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and dirty grayish sneakers. After, admiting to being endowed, Olivia returns to her old shelf, she was said to look more like her shelf with her hair streaked pink, and wearing a sliver top and orange skirt. In, the Hidden King she was described as having her hair gold and brown stripes again. Then in, the Wilderness Wolf she was said to have hair dyed purple, in some courties' Wilderness Wolf cover Olivia is on their with blondish hair, standing next to Charlie. In, The Shadow of Badlock, her hair was a deep purple. In, The Red Knight she was said to have her haird dyed white, and it was the first time she did that, in some courties' Red Kinight cover she was seen on it with purple hair, standing next to Charlie and Billy Raven. During school time, her shoes and hair are offten noted, in the school uniform, on the weekends her clothes are often said to be flamboyant and rarely described. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Good Endowed Children Category:Females Category:Drama pupils Category:Children/Teens/Youths